


Милые бранятся - только тешатся

by k8Cathy



Series: Мыльная опера про рукибьякуренов [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Sexual Content, Физиологично
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8Cathy/pseuds/k8Cathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ПВП как оно есть</p>
            </blockquote>





	Милые бранятся - только тешатся

**Author's Note:**

> Общее АУ для мыльной оперы - Ренджи назначили лейтенантом задолго до командировки Рукии.

Это продолжалось уже третью неделю. А началось после того, как Ренджи, пытавшийся подластиться к Бьякуе, сидевшему за письменным столом, получил в ответ отповедь, что он, Ренджи, ведёт себя неуместным образом, пренебрегает приличиями и вообще стал слишком зависеть от секса, такое поведение недостойно шинигами и лейтенанта. Ренджи изменился в лице и ушёл. С тех пор они старательно доказывали друг другу, что вовсе не зависят от секса. Разговаривали лишь о работе, не прикасались друг к другу... только смотрели.

Проходит по казарменному двору, словно плывёт. Все движения - одна бесконечная плавная линия. Их стало много, этих движений - изящный наклон головы, лёгкий полуповорот в сторону каждого собеседника, недоприкосновения руки к руке, снова движение головой, как будто он кутается в этот чертов шарф, как будто ему хочется погладиться о мягкую ткань, скользнуть по ней губами... И взгляд, взгляд из-под полуопущенных ресниц, а когда он наконец взглянет прямо в лицо, кажется, будто звёзды зажглись. В их грозном капитане всегда было что-то женственное, но сейчас весь облик его дышал этим соблазнительным изяществом. Неудивительно, что звеньевой первого звена стоит смущённый и раскрасневшийся, хотя сам толком не понимает, отчего. Понимает стоящий в другом конце двора позабытый Ренджи. "Шлюха, чертова шлюха!" - мысленно бесится он, - "От недоёба скоро каждому себя предлагать будешь!"

Позабытый? Как бы не так! Это неосознанное представление Бьякуя разыгрывает только ради него, и сам не упускает ни одной детали в облике Ренджи. Ни якобы расслабленной позы, в которой Ренджи выставляет себя напоказ, ни жёсткого оценивающего взгляда, направленного сейчас на каждого встречного, ни появившейся (или только сейчас замеченной?) привычки мелкими, еле уловимыми прикосновениями оглаживать себя. Но самое мучительное - манера постоянно браться за рукоять Забимару, обнимать её четырьмя пальцами, а большим скользить вокруг конца рукояти. Бьякуя вздрагивает, когда видит это движение, кажется, просто неприлично откровенное - а видит он это движение всякий раз, когда Ренджи смотрит на него, смотрит дерзко, с вызовом. Весь его облик кричит: "Хочешь? Подойди и возьми." Бьякуя опускает глаза, зло шипит про себя: "Мерзавец, ни о чём другом думать не способен. Не можешь совладать с собой, и меня туда же тянешь..."

Может, может Ренджи совладать с собой, в этом-то и беда. Если бы он не выдержал, накинулся бы на Бьякую, как тот был бы счастлив! Он получил бы то, что хотел, но при этом мог делать вид, что сам тут ни при чём, всего лишь уступает чужим желаниям, чужой зависимости... Но нет, лейтенант заставляет его признать, что собственный голод капитана ничуть не меньше. 

Так они и кружат друг вокруг друга, пытаясь спровоцировать другого раньше, чем собственные тормоза сломаются. Кружат на расстоянии, понимая, что стоит приблизиться - ничто не спасёт, ни остатки гордости, ни присутствие посторонних.

Но всё бы ничего, всё бы ничего, если бы не эта грёбаная, мать её, документация. Идеальная, подробная, учитывающая всё, вплоть до количества изношенных личным составом таби, наверное, самая тщательная и параноидальная документация во всём Готэй. Ну почему, почему у них в отряде нет писаря! Нет специального человека, который сидел бы и корпел над этими писульками, постоянно торчал бы в канцелярии, раздражал бы своим присутствием, своими всегда невовремя просьбами подписать ту или иную бумажку... Если бы было так, капитан и лейтенант не страдали бы каждый вечер, оставаясь наедине.

Заходя за Бьякуей в их кабинет, Ренджи в который раз ярко, всеми чувствами, представил, как ускоряет шаги, нагоняет капитана в дверях, хватает его за шкирку, толкает на пол, закрывает фусума и оборачивается к лежащей на полу жертве, чтобы потом... Тело рвётся воплотить фантазию в жизнь, но Ренджи вспоминает обидные слова и сдерживается. Пока ещё сдерживается, сегодня, по крайней мере, получается.

Как мыши, они разбегаются каждый за свой стол. Островок безопасности - можно сковать себя неудобной позой, можно забить мозги бессмысленными цифрами, а руки занять крючкотворством, просто ощущать, что до него не так уж близко - два стола и десяток шагов между ними. Но - столы стоят напротив друг друга, и видно... Видно красивое надменное лицо, виден торчащий рыжий хвост, видны изящные точные движения рук в белых митенках, видны краешки татуировок на плечах, выглядывающие в разрезе косоде, видны слегка закушенные от хронического желания губы, видны голодные злые глаза... 

Голодные злые глаза, смотрящие прямо в лицо. Бьякуя глядит в них - в который раз за эти дни. Может быть, первым смутится он сам, спрячется в документах, всё ещё чувствуя, как взгляд Ренджи печёт его. А, может быть, Ренджи сам отведёт глаза, и Бьякуя сможет, хотя бы мгновение, не таясь, со всей тоской любоваться лицом своего лейтенанта. Потом Бьякуя опомнится, вернёт внимание бумагам - чтобы через минуту снова глянуть, украдкой, и попасться. Или самому опять поймать на себе чужой взгляд.

Ренджи встал и подошёл к шкафу недалеко от стола капитана. Бьякуя уже не смотрит - не смеет. Он сосредоточен на иероглифах, а только те расплываются, кисть всё норовит соскользнуть, отклониться от нужного пути. Короткое шуршание бумаги в шкафу, а после тишина. Секунда, пять, десять, полминуты... Ренджи просто стоит возле шкафа и - Бьякуя знает это, чувствует! - смотрит на капитана. Сейчас, сейчас он должен подойти, впечатать высокомерную сволочь мордой в стол, задрать хаори, стянуть, не развязывая, штаны и вставить... Документ, который выписывает сейчас капитан, довольно важен, его трудно будет восстановить, но пусть... Бьякуя изо всех сил сдерживает дрожь в руках, старательно вырисовывает идеальные штрихи, мечтая, чтобы сейчас они размазались его белоснежной накидкой.

Тихий шелест шагов - Ренджи возвращается на место, так ничего и не сделав. На минуту глаза Бьякуи становятся, как у больной собаки. Он прикусывает губу, сильно, так, что та белеет, а потом зализывает исчезающие следы языком. Ренджи колотит от этого зрелища. Он хочет сделать чаю, сделать что-нибудь, почти вскакивает - но капитан опережает его, уже сам размеренными шагами идёт к жаровне, долго возится с чайником, а потом оборачивается с двумя чашками в руках. 

И теперь уже Ренджи не смеет оторваться от бумаг. Но он даже не делает вид, что читает, просто вцепился руками в стол, просто ждёт, когда соблазн пройдёт мимо. Всё, что попадает в поле его зрения - рука, держащая чашку, кисть наполовину скрыта белым шёлком, пальцы еле уловимо гладят шершавую глиняную поверхность. Ренджи мечтает, что эти пальцы вот так же ласкающе пройдутся по его щеке, а потом большой грубо ворвётся в рот, он обхватит его языком и будет сосать, сосать... Но ничего не происходит, холёная рука всё ещё держит давно поставленную на стол чашку, как будто капитан чего-то ждёт.

\- Благо... - вспоминает, наконец, Ренджи о правилах вежливости, но замолкает на полуслове, глядя в удаляющуюся спину.

И вот он сидит, ершистый и злобный внешне, но чуть не плачет, изучает пар от чая, не смея шевельнуться, не смея поднять глаза - он не хочет видеть, как его недоступный любовник будет целовать сейчас грубую глину своей чашки.

Когда же это закончится?!

Не сейчас и, наверное, не сегодня. Он не сдастся. Он дождётся, когда первый шаг сделает тот, другой.

Так думают они оба, в глубине души понимая, что держатся последние минуты, что скоро упрямство и гордость не будут иметь никакого значения - но пока ещё они что-то значат.

Когда их мучительное уединение нарушили, обоих окатило волной облегчения. Весёлый, неугомонный, наивный Рикичи ворвался в комнату и с порога закричал:

\- Тайчо, фукутайчо! Арисава выпустил шикай! 

\- Сейчас иду, - одновременно проговорили они, встали из-за столов и столкнулись возле двери. 

Вот и всё. Бьякуя только беспомощно взглянул на Ренджи, они схватили друг друга за руку, переплели пальцы, сжали до боли. Присутствие Рикичи, будь благословен этот ребёнок, мгновенно сделалось нестерпимым. А уж о том, чтобы куда-то выходить, на что-то смотреть, и мысли не было. А парнишка тем временем щебетал что-то полезное:

\- Зачем, его в окно видно, вот, посмотрите!

Нахальное создание подскочило прямо к сёдзи, отодвинуло перегородку и заорало на весь двор:

\- Эй, Арисава! Покажи свой шикай начальству!

Начальство, и впрямь единое в двух лицах, каким-то странным манером подошло к окну. Когда шагаешь, пряча за спиной сплетённые руки, походка выглядит немного неестественной. Но расцепиться было невозможно.

Стоявший в казарменном дворе счастливый, гордый офицер прокричал: "Сверкай, Ханаби!", и воздух вокруг него наполнился кружащимися искрами. 

\- Красиво, - проговорил Бьякуя.

\- Очень, - согласился Ренджи, глядя, однако, совсем не на шикай Арисавы. - Рикичи, беги к Арисаве, скажи, что он молодец. Пускай зовёт ребят, выставляется, мы позже подойдём.

\- Есть, фукутайчо!

\- Сёдзи закрой!

Бьякуя начал ставить кеккай, когда дверь за Рикичи ещё не закрылась до конца. Ренджи тем временем выпутывал кейсенкан из капитанских волос - конечно, первым делом хотелось избавиться от ненавистного символа высокого происхождения. Как только руки Бьякуи закончили творить заклинание, Ренджи сдёрнул с его плеч хаори, а потом обошёл капитана, плюхнулся на колени, кратчайшим путём, выдернув и раздвинув только необходимые части одежды, добрался до члена Бьякуи и принялся жадно сосать. И только после этого руки его принялись распутывать узлы на поясах.

Сам Бьякуя стремительно избавлялся от шарфа и рубашек. Помог Ренджи с оставшимися завязками, застонав от боли - дорвавшийся до сладкого Ренджи совсем не знал меры. Когда хакама упали на пол, Бьякуя потянул Ренджи вверх за плечи - ему тоже хотелось целоваться. Руки капитана распахивали чужое косоде, выдирая его прямо из-под пояса. Ренджи завозился с завязками уже своих штанов. Бьякуя, уловив шевеление снимаемых хакама, мигом запустил руки в фундоси, распустил повязку, скользнул ладонью по напряжённому - страшно подумать, как давно и сильно напряжённому члену, но потом отступил, оглядывая получившуюся забавную картину. На голом Ренджи всё ещё был повязан позабытый оби. А ещё на лейтенанте, как, впрочем, и на капитане, были таби. Но носки ладно, пусть будут, а оби надо снять. Скоро их животы будут перепачканы насмерть.

Ренджи, еле дождавшись, когда на нём развяжут последний бантик, улёгся на спину, увлекая за собой Бьякую. И ноги выше ушей задрал, стервец. Бьякуя не стал спорить, ткнулся влажным членом в подставленную задницу, Ренджи хитро извернулся, буквально надевая себя на член любовника. Лицо его перекосилось от боли, но парень упрямо двигался, и двигался, для надёжности подхватив Бьякую под задницу. Тот сдвинул чужую руку поближе к середине - Ренджи понял, пролез двумя пальцами в дырочку. Тут уже Бьякуя завертелся ужом, приноравливаясь к ощущениям от жёстких пальцев внутри. Он ввинчивался, вкручивался, чтобы было как можно глубже и спреди, и сзади, но всё равно было неудобно, Ренджи не доставал рукой, если лёжа, ему пришлось привстать. Бьякуя плюнул на желание Ренджи быть снизу, в несколько секунд освободился, выпрямил ноги Ренджи, оседлал его бёдра и одним движением насадился на член. Боль обожгла, но ненадолго, почти сразу стало хорошо, чертовски хорошо, а Ренджи покорно поменял поле деятельности - той рукой, которая только что хозяйничала между капитанских ягодиц, он стал ласкать член Бьякуи, грязный и пахучий. Да, у них не было возможности подготовиться, вот и пришлось в этот раз испытать все прелести внезапной ёбли в задницу.

Неважно, потом отмоются - Бьякуе было наплевать на всё. Почти на всё. Оргазм подкатывал, но гордец упрямо сдерживался, смотрел в искажённое лицо под собой, и видел такое же упрямство, такое же балансирование на грани. Но Ренджи вдруг закрыл глаза и отвернулся, отказываясь продолжать их дурацкий спор. Бьякуя завыл, содрогаясь, услышал ответные хриплые стоны Ренджи и, спустя прекрасно бесконечное мгновение, плюхнулся в лужу собственной спермы, щедро забрызгавшей живот и даже грудь Ренджи.

Они дышали, просто дышали какое-то время, пока возвращалась способность делать хоть что-то ещё. Бьякуя чувствовал себя восхитительно опустошённым, мышцы отказывались хоть в малейшей степени напрягаться.

\- Ещё раз скажешь что-нибудь подобное, убью.

\- Не убьёшь.

Рука Ренджи схватила чёрные волосы, он приподнял голову Бьякуи и сказал с угрозой, глядя ему в глаза:

\- Ты бы лучше не проверял.

Бьякуя сурово смотрел в ответ, но молчал. Он не принял всерьёз слова зарвавшегося мальчишки, глупое бахвальство, да и только. Но обрывать его не хотелось, Бьякуя понимал, что так Ренджи выплёскивает своё отчаяние от их ссоры. И говорить что-то такое ещё раз он не собирался - и вовсе не потому, что не хотел драки с Ренджи. Без того хватало причин никогда так больше не делать. Ренджи, очевидно, понял, что молчание в данном случае - согласие, бережно пристроил голову капитана обратно у себя на плече и по-хозяйски облапал лежащее на нём тело. 

Но Бьякуя зашевелился, отцепился от Ренджи, встал, ушёл копаться в хозяйственном шкафчике. Вернулся он с мокрым полотенцем и баночкой заживляющей мази, первым делом принялся чистить лениво развалившегося Ренджи. Оттерев до блеска всё, начиная с дважды побывавших в деле пальцев, Бьякуя открыл мазь и смазал задний проход лейтенанта. Конечно, стоило смазывать до, а не после, но...

\- Ещё где-нибудь?

\- Да нет, ерунда. 

Бьякуя оглядел парня - действительно, остальное цело, только на плечах, в которые он вцепился во время траха, следы от пальцев. Но без царапин, слава богу, когти он не распускал. Он нежно провёл по круглым красным пятнам, а потом не удержался, наклонился, лизнул темнеющий ниже сосок.

Ренджи шумно втянул воздух, опрокинул Бьякую на спину, склонился над ним, но так и не успел поцеловать, наткнулся на подставленную ладонь.

\- Тихо, - сказал капитан, а потом спросил громко: - Что вы хотели, Арисава-сан?

\- Прошу прощения, тайчо, но там уже всё готово... Мы вас ждём.

\- У тебя дома, сегодня вечером, - услышал Бьякуя шёпот Ренджи.

\- Да, - шёпнул в ответ, а затем уже вслух: - Хорошо, через десять минут мы выйдем, подождите пока.

\- Слушаюсь, тай...

Кеккай вернулся, отсекая звуки. Бьякуя принялся оттирать себя, а Ренджи, подхватив баночку с мазью, заглянул начальству под хвост. Бьякуя почти зашипел от боли, почувствовав прикосновение.

\- До крови. Перестарались, тайчо.

\- Ничего, я кидо залечу.

\- Будущую неделю я снизу.

\- Посмотрим.

Они принялись торопливо одеваться, по ходу дела разбираясь, где чьи вещи. Прилаживая кейсенкан, Бьякуя смотрел, как Ренджи перевязывает свой хвост - сначала грива освободившихся рыжих волос упала на плечи, а потом Ренджи медленно, с чувством собирал их гребнем, поворачивая голову туда-сюда с блаженным выражением на морде. Бьякуя закрыл глаза и устало сказал:

\- Ренджи.

\- Да? - с ленивой наглецой отозвался тот.

\- Заканчивай быстрее, мы так никогда не выйдем. И спрячь полотенце, не забудь его потом постирать.

\- Да, тайчо.

Привели себя в порядок, вышли. Крутившийся под дверью Арисава, даже сквозь всё своё счастье от новообретённого шикая, с любопытством взглянул на выходивших с каменными лицами Кучики и Абараи. Вероятно, потом он поинтересуется у Ренджи, чем таким они занимались под кеккаем. Вероятно, Ренджи отговорится каким-нибудь наказанием, которое ему придумал садюга капитан, но если так пойдёт и дальше, скоро весь отряд будет знать, что капитан и лейтенант шестого ебутся прямо на рабочем месте. Это ли не зависимость? Чёрт. Зависимость, и полная. И неясно, утешает ли то, что она взаимная.


End file.
